The Book Of Jane
by Salted Top Hat
Summary: We know that Jane is the sadistic vampire that is on the volturi guard. But why is Jane where she is today? What happened that warped her mind in her youth so much that she enjoys other peoples pain? Enter, the Book Of Jane. MATURE CONTENT!
1. Chapter One

The Book Of Jane

This is my first major drama saga. It is a very sad story, and I wouldn't recommend it to people who get upset easily. This means you Bella!

**Bella: Sob**

I do not own any of the Twilight based characters, except the ones I made up myself.

This story reveals the past of Jane and Alec, why they are so sadistic, and the terrible events that led to their terrible fate.

Things You Need To Know

Jane and a boy named Max are childhood friends

Jane lives on a plantation in Mayland, which is a slave state, right before the civil war

Max comes from an even poorer family

The Cullens will not appear in this story (As far as I plan)

Enjoy!

"Oh Jane my dear! Why are you so sad?"

On a normal day, I would love to be the center of Master Aro's attention. But today, I was simply in a bad mood.

"Master today is the day I became a vampire. It reminds me of bad memories."

"Well, why don't you write you're memories down on paper? Then burn them, that's what helped Marcus when Didyme passed on." Master sighed.

"I miss my sister dearly."

I knew that Master was lying, he simply could not afford to lose Marcus, and he killed his own sister to keep Marcus here. But that is another story.

I considered taking Aro's advice, it just might help. It would take a while to reveal all the emotions and memories I tried so hard to keep to myself. The memories were a burden, and warped me over the years.

I used to be a good person, but now I was anything but. I was a monster, a freak. I delighted in misery and enjoyed torture.

Yes, the only way to lose pain is for others to gain pain. A vicious cycle. However this was the path I chose, and I accepted that.

And so I began to write the sad tale of my meaningless life. But much like most tales of vampires, it isn't pretty.

**June 17th, 1844**

**Jane is seven years old**

The sun etched over the horizon in the early morning hours. The birds sung happy melodies in the distance. I loved mornings. Mornings were bright and sunny. And warm. Warm, warm, warm I repeated in my head.

I heard a loud noise in the distance, a big big bang. It was scary, but unlike most girls, I didn't cry. I clutched Lucy, my dolly, and walked where the big bangs were coming from. Mommy said I was too curious for my own good. She said I needed to be a lady and not play with the boys so much.

When she said this I crinkled my nose. I didn't want to be dressed in lacey dresses that made me itch. I wanted to go on adventures, with my best friends Max and Jou.

Speaking of Jou, I haven't seen her in a long, long time. Her name was really hard to say, Jou-rney, I think it was. But I couldn't say it so I just called her Jou. Jou was really different from me. She was a whole seven years older than me, so she knows a lot of things, even all the curse words.

She also is really, really pretty. She isn't palish and boring like me, her skin is an amazing chocolate, like the expensive chocolate you see in the marketplace that costs more than our entire house!

What makes it even more fun to hang out with Jou is that Mommy doesn't want me to. But especially Daddy. He really, really doesn't like Jou. He even called her a couple curse words.

Then the big bang happened again, except this time it was a lot closer. I remembered this was the area Daddy told me to never, ever go near. Ever. But I remembered I wasn't a "good girl", I was on an adventure.

Then the bang was louder, I must be getting close! I hopped over a small stream, and saw something I was never meant to see.

Jou. Jou was here. But she wasn't here at the same time. Jou was on the ground, Jou was red all over. Jou had a hole in her head. Jou was dead.

I covered my mouth to hold a scream, then stopped. Only little girls who cried to their mommies screamed, and I wasn't that little girl.

"Lucy lets go." I whispered, then like a bad little girl, I left Jou bleeding into the Earth.

**Yeah sorry I know this chapter is a little short. I'm really busy, but I simply had to write this! I promise the next chapter will be longer. :) Review! Review! Review! Or else I won't write the next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter Two

**The Book Of Jane, Chapter Two**

**May 5th, 1849**

**Jane is eleven years old**

I woke up in a cold sweat.

_Who was that? Me? But I was so young. Who was the other?_

But unfortunately, like most dreams, that memory came and went.

I looked outside at our small plot of land. My brother's were tending the corn, although it was still dark. Farming. That was all they ever possibly did. Farming and women. Women and farming. What a boring existence that must be.

_Except. _My mind corrected. _That is exactly the existence your parents have for you._

I shook that thought from my head. I was sick and tired of my parent's constantly talking to match makers, church goers, and wealthy son's that I could be wedded too. A husband for me that would put my parent's names on the map.

_My parent's_, I thought bitterly, _I'd give anything to be rid of them._

It was true that my parent's were definently not the perfect couple one may picture in their head. In fact, they were no where near.

My Mother was a cold hearted women that was only interested in boosting her social life. Unfortunately, she was not a very attractive maiden. So she relied on gossiping and backstabbing to root her social career. It was no wonder she married my Father.

Father always was a cruel and arrogant man. Instead of talking with his mouth, he talked with his fists. He always had to have his way and if he didn't, he always had his gun handy.

Combine me into the equation, and it isn't a pretty picture.

"The only hope we have that you'll be any good in this world" My Mother so kindly put it. "That you marry a rich man and make handsome children. But you're as ugly as I, you have no luck."

Tears started to well in my eyes, but I quickly held them back. Tears were weakness, and I do know one thing. The world doesn't care for your petty misfortunes. You live and you die. And that's pretty much all there is to life.

And I knew she was right. I was too short and skinny. My black hair tangled easily. My eyes were a dull shade of brown. And a chest? Completely invisible.

So what man would want a tiny awkward me? No one. And I am expected to marry a rich man for my family. So we would lead happy, content lives, rich and plump. But clearly, that would be impossible for me.

"Jane, come here!" Mother called. Speak of the devil, and the devil shall call.

I ran downstairs, cringing as the old stairs groaned beneath the touch of my feet. Any day now someone will slip through...

"Jane Lawrence! If you don't come here in the next_ second _I swear I'll-"

"Mother." I interrupted her as I entered the small kitchen. "I am here."

"I need you to stop at the bakery and buy me a loaf of bread. Here's some change." 

Mother handed me a small brown bag filled with coins. I clutched the bag in my hand, feeling it's smooth edges and the roughness of the material.

"Make haste!" My Mother called, and I ran from the house and out into the road.

oOoOoOoOoO

I flew into the open road, wind caressing my hair as it trailed behind me like a flag. My feet were a blur contrasting with the dirt ridden ground. I saw a horse and carriage appear up the road. The man wore a suit and tie, and the woman wore a shimmering blue dress that I probablly couldn't even imagine in my dreams. I stopped to wave, but they never looked in my direction.

After some time, I finally arrived at the bakery. The bakery was a reddish, faded building, made of long aged brick. As I opened the door, I let the smell of pastries and yeast overwhelm me. I was long tired from my run, and I practically had to drag myself to the front of the store. Short of breath, I leaned over the counter.

"Are you okay dearie?"

I looked up into the eyes of an elderly woman, probablly nearing my Mother's age. She wore a kind smile that reflected her entire face. I trusted her implicitly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I waved her off. Although she was only being polite, I wasn't one for conversation. She seemed to note this and nodded.

"What can I do for you today?" She finally asked.

"I would like one loaf of bread, please." I added the "please" as an afterthought, but this seemed to be good enough for the baker.

She nodded again, she didn't make an effort to run a conversation with me, and rummaged through the goods on the rack behind the counter.

"Here". She finally handed me a small paper bag.

I gave her a quick smile, and put the small pocket of money in her withered hand. I grabbed the bag, and ran.

oOoOoOoOoO

I pummeled into the open road, happy to be free of the baker. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy her company, I just disliked socializing with others.

I was too trapped in my own thoughts that I barely noticed the girl before me, standing with her friends. To my horror, I couldn't stop myself. I crashed into her and we both fell to the pavement.

She shook her head and finally I saw her face. I growled. I knew this girl much too well.

Jennifer Woodrow. She was the daughter of the richest man in town, and she liked to rub it in our faces. Since I was but the mere daughter of a poor farmer, she already disliked me. It didn't make our relationship better when I stood up to her remarks, unlike the other girls who stood like a wounded lamb in her presence. We loathed each other with a passion.

"Will if it isn't the ugly duckling, no sense of direction as usual I see." She sneered.

"If it isn't the snob, who's Daddy waits her on hand and foot. Too bad she hasn't done anything useful in her life." I retorted.

She simply glared, unable to come up with a comeback.

Then her eye's spied the paper bag I was clutching to her chest.  "What's that?" She asked. One of her friends pushed me backwards while she grabbed the bread from my arms.

"Give that back!" I demanded, but her friends held me back.

Jennifer pulled the bread from the bag. She observed it for a second, turning it over and over in her hands. Then she did the unthinkable.

She threw the bread to the ground, and crushed it with her foot.

"No!" I screamed. Her friends laughed at my cries.

My Mother would kill me. That little beast had no idea what trouble I would be in when I went home.

Anger pulsed through my veins. I finally was able to free myself from their grasp.

"You little bitch! You'll regret what you just did!"

I was just about to punch her square in the face when I felt a throbbing pain in my back. I turned around and saw her biggest friend glare at me with her piggy eyes.

"I don't think so." She said, and tripped me.

My knee cut open on the ground. I examined the wound carefully, the blood ran pretty deep. I stared at them in horror as the group closed in on me, laughing. I couldn't escape.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to begin.

Then I heard a gasp, and a shrill scream.

I dared to open my eyes, and saw that the group was dissembling, running in opposite directions.

Before me, stood a boy. A handsome one at that, despite his clearly tattered clothing. He had carmel brown hair, and tan skin. I also noted that there was quite a different expression in his eyes. It was...mischief.

He was holding a gun.

I moved backwards, immediately afraid of him.

"I'm just a girl! Don't hurt me!" I begged.

He laughed.

"I won't hurt you." He said. "In fact I _saved _you. You should be grateful." He added.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Say, who are you anyways?"

He grinned.

"My name is Alexander. And you?" He held out his hand.

"Jane."

I reached out and grabbed his warm hand. He leaned forward like a gentleman and kissed the top of my hand. I could feel my blood rush to my cheeks in surprise.

"The pleasure is mine."

oOoOoOoOoO


End file.
